Part of Me
Brian knelt in prayer, humbling himself before his God who had been so good to him. Some heartfelt thanks were in order. Margret, the pious, God-fearing woman he'd been dating for several months, was the light of his life and the joy of his heart---second only to Christ, of course. Brian knew that only God could have sent someone so completely perfect for him. From the way she walked to the adorable way her nose would wrinkle when she laughed, Brian had no doubts whatsoever that God had sent Margaret to complete him. Tonight would be a special night. It was with sweaty palms and a quavering voice that he had asked Margaret to visit him in his flat a few nights before. He hoped that, in his nervousness, he had managed to keep his plans concealed. Even now, as he prayed, he knew the time for Margaret's arrival was near at hand, and his heart pounded in his chest. Tonight, if all went as Brian hoped it would, he would make the two of them one. The doorbell rang. It could be no one but Margaret. Brian swallowed hard, added a final request for courage to his prayers, and then rose to answer the door. There she stood, his angel, in a burgundy sweater, a beige scarf, and a pair of boot-cut jeans. She always presented herself with such class and dignity, Brian thought. Not like the other sinners in this God-forsaken town. And her smile! Praise God! Her smile, he was sure, could deliver sunshine into even the darkest of corners. For a moment, Brian couldn't help but look at her, taking in the beauty with which she had been blessed. She seemed perfectly content to receive his gaze, casting her own over Brian. At last, he greeted her, kissed her lightly on the cheek, and invited her in. What ensued was a sweet little at-home date night. Brian had prepared barbecue as promised. Trying and tasting these new recipes had, in fact, been his excuse for inviting Margret over. Still, all throughout their dinner and conversation, he could see in her eyes that she suspected something. He could only hope that she hadn't guessed completely correctly. At last, the meal was eaten, and the lovers removed themselves to the sofa in Brian's living room. After talking for a little while longer, there was a lull in the conversation. Brian decided to be brave and seize the moment. "Margaret," he said, "we've been together for several months now, and there's something I want to say to you." "Yes, Brian?" Margaret straightened up, her eyes filling with what Brian knew was hope. "Margaret," he said. "I love you." He let the words escape, and they were followed by a rush of adrenaline and elation. It spurred him on. "I love you as our Savior loves his Church. There is no doubt in my mind whatsoever that it was God who brought us together. I believe it was His desire that we meet and connect... just as it is mine." Margaret's eyes began to fill with tears. "Oh, Brian," she managed. "As you know," he continued, "God created Eve for Adam when He took from him a spare rib and, just as He did then, I truly believe that the Lord made you for me. I believe that He intends for us to be one." He swallowed hard. "Do you feel the same, Margaret?" Her tears flowed freely now. "Yes, Brian, I do," she said. Now, Brian's eyes began to moisten. "Oh, Margaret!" he exclaimed. He reached behind one of the throw pillows for what he had been concealing. Margaret never knew what hit her. One knock of the hammer was enough to take her out. A few more bashes ensured the job was done. Brian felt sad about having to destroy the lovely face his Lord had created, but he really didn't know how else to subdue her, and she would most definitely need subduing before the next phase of his plan. Brian picked up Margaret's body and carried her out to the kitchen table. He had had the forethought to make sure they cleared the dishes after dinner. It was such a relief knowing he could simply place her down and start right away. He took the knife from the counter which lay sharpened and waiting, and dragged it across his lover's flesh, making the coroner's Y incision he'd seen so often on the documentaries that had helped him to prepare for this night. Once the cuts were made, he peeled back the flesh from her rib cage with some effort. So many choices, he marveled, but he felt confident that God would guide him to the rib which had previously been his own. Although, how he was ever going to put it back inside himself once he found it was still a complete mystery. Category:Dismemberment Category:Jdeschene